Recently, automatic machines are in wide use as labor saving machines, whereby various works are performed automatically, including loading and matching of materials, assembly and inspection of products. In such automatic machines, working sections such as a drive section and an operating section are usually covered from the outside to ensure safety.
FIG. 18 shows an example of a conventional safety cover structure, in which a safety cover 1 is supported by a support column 3 mounted centrally of an automatic machine 2 to cover working sections (not shown). The safety cover 1 is formed in the shape of a by-split box, with divided edge portions in the central part of the cover 1 being supported by the support column 3 through a hinge 4.
For opening the cover 1, it is sprung up, as shown in FIG. 18. The safety cover 1 is a so-called gull wing type cover. Various works, including inspection and servicing, for the working sections are performed from below the safety cover 1 thus opened by spring-up.
However, since the safety cover structure in such a conventional automatic machine is the gull wing type in which the front and rear portions of the safety cover 1 are sprung up with respect to the central part, both side portions are sprung up only to a slight extent although the front and rear portions are sprung up high and are opened largely. It is difficult to perform works for the working sections inside the safety cover 1 from below the side portions which are sprung up only slightly and opened only a little. Thus, there has been the problem that the working efficiency is poor.
Moreover, there always is a fear that the safety cover 1 may drop. Therefore, it is desired to think out some effective measure for preventing such drop of the cover.